mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Visitor Chapter (I)
__FORCETOC__ Visitor Chapter (I) is the 9th volume in the Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei Light Novel series Chapter 0 Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 After hearing about this Honoka is surprised monsters and djinns do exist and Tatsuya places a hand on her shoulder, telling her that magic was also not believed to exist, but it is used now and that there is no reason to fear their existence just because of ignorance. He was aware of what impact his touch and his words would have on her and it would dispel her blind unease. Even so he is aware that ignorance can compound the threat. Mikihiko then examines Leo’s spectral form with his permission. Spectral Form – Quote (Mikihiko)- “Spectral form refers to the information body that is shaped like the physical body, except that it links the physical flesh with your spirit. The key to the spectral form is life, or life force. Monsters that devour the flesh and blood of man are rumored to prey on the life force that is taken with the flesh. Vampires drink blood and ghouls consume flesh, but since they weren’t material beings in the first place, they should only be interested in life force. At least, if what the elders in Ancient Magic told me is to be believed. The spectral form and the physical body possess the same shape. Since the capacity size is a given, the original amount of life force compared to the current level is more or less detectable.” Mikihiko used bona fide talismans and traditional mediums that even Tatsuya had never seen before for the examination of Leo’s spectral form. After the check, Mikihiko is astounded and says that he is surprised to see Leo sitting and talking (credit to his physical abilities). He thinks that Tatsuya is in a league of his own and is followed by Leo in that regard. Tatsuya sets the question about “Life Force” aside for now and asks the level in Leo’s body. At the current level of Leo’s life force, an average person wouldn’t remain conscious. After this Mikihiko questions that why the blood is being sucked wasting their additional time and energy on this, for which even Tatsuya has no answer. After leaving Leo’s room, except Erika who says she has to meet her brother, the rest walk back. Tatsuya, as though he just remembered to ask (actually Tatsuya intentionally did not ask for concern of listening devices), asked Mikihiko if creatures like demons and parasites occur frequently. Mikihiko answers in the negative (rare) and it would occur about once in 10 generations, last being the nine-tailed fox around 900 years ago. After leaving Leo, Erika joins her brother, who has been listening up to their conversation. She then informs with a cold line of reasoning that Leo is her disciple (Leo being directly instructed from her) and user of the Chiba style and says that no master would just stand by while their disciple gets beaten. At the same time as Tatsuya’s visit, Lina visits the Tokyo branch for Maximilian Devices, where Michaela Honda works under the alias Mia Honda and it is also a secret meeting grounds for the unit hunting for deserters. It’s rare for high school students to visit CAD manufacturing sites but she is passed through security due to a letter from embassy and Fist High’s uniform. She as Sirius meets yesterday’s Stardust members, that she had rescued. They update her about the events occurred during their encounter with Charles Sullivan. She then orders then to not engage any deserters but to wait for her to arrive. Silvie waiting for Sirius, takes her to a changing room, where she turns of her ‘Parade’ and changes. Discussing the meeting, Silvie questions why the deserters are attacking the Japanese, coz when being pursued, normally they would try to hide their presence as much as possible. Lina has no answer for that but Silvie feels that it is connected to the deserters/vampires new powers (of removing blood externally). Just then Silvie spots Lina striking a few poses before the mirror and upon asking Lina recovers and leaves with her head dropped and blushing. }} Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Category:Releases Category:Light Novel Category:Visitor Arc